The Jealousy Conundrum
by The Lady of Roses
Summary: Trouble arises when Leonard, frustrated at Sheldon, moves out and moves in with a gorgeous chemistry researcher. The boys are not very subtle about their attraction to this woman, causing Penny and Bernadette see red. Meanwhile, Sheldon is experiencing a similar problem when an old friend of Amy's confesses his love for her.
1. Chapter 1

"You really have never had a manicure!" Penny exclaimed in disbelief. The girls were hanging out in Penny's apartment when Penny had suggested they go for a manicure on Sunday. Amy had then admitted that she had never gotten a manicure before.

"Well my mother always said that manicures would led to boys finding me attractive which would lead to me losing my virginity. She said the same for contacts and pedicures," Amy explained with a sigh.

"Wow, and I thought my mom was really protective of me," Bernadette commented as she sipped her wine.

"Okay, Amy, would you like to get a manicure?" Penny asked.

"I would love it," Amy answered happily, then she frowned worriedly. "It will hurt less than a bikini wax, right?" Bernadette and Penny nodded. "I didn't think so but I wanted to make sure."

"So what else should we do on Sunday?" Bernadette questioned.

"Well I can't do anything that will keep me out too late," Amy told them. "I have to get up early on Monday. I'm getting interviewed by Richard Randall." Bernadette and Penny looked over at Amy in surprise.

"That's fantastic, Amy. How come you didn't tell us before?" Bernadette asked excitedly.

"Wait a second. Richard Randall as in…" Penny jumped up and ran to her bedroom, she came out a few minutes later to show them the back cover of a book. "…the author of my favorite book!"

"Yep, that's Rick," Amy answered with a found smile as she looked at the picture of the tall red haired man.

"You call him, Rick," Penny yelled, her eyes wide.

"He was a friend of mine during high school. In fact he was probably the only friend I had back then," Amy explained. "Then he moved a year before we graduated. We exchanged letters but we sorta lost touch after that until three days ago when he wanted to do some research for a book he's writing."

"Oh my God. This is so awesome. Amy, can you please get me Richard Randall's autograph," Penny pleaded.

"Sure, bestie, I can do that. But if you want, you can come with me to meet him," Amy suggested. Penny grinned at her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. Wow, my sister is going to be so jealous. I'm going to call her right now and tell her," Penny said happily, picking up her phone and started to dial her sister's number.

Just then the girls heard shouting coming from across the hall.

"YOU'RE A POMPOUS AND ARROGANT JACKASS!" Leonard screamed. A few seconds passed before they heard him yell again. "OF COURSE THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT, YOU NUTCASE!"

There was a knock on the door. Howard stuck his head in. "Can Raj and I hide here while Sheldon and Leonard fight?" he pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," Penny replied. Raj and Howard walked in. "So what are they fighting about?"

"Leonard didn't get the right mustard so Sheldon implied that Leonard was his servant and Leonard got mad," Raj explained with a sigh. "I'm really worried about those two. They've been fighting a lot lately."

"Raj, for the last time, they're not an old married couple. Although they do fight like one," Howard muttered.

"Poor Leonard," Bernadette remarked. "Sheldon can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. No offense, Amy."

"None taken. But I'd like to point out that Leonard is no walk in the park either," Amy said firmly.

"Hey, compared to your boyfriend-" Penny began defensively.

"Let's not start fighting. I don't think I can take anymore screaming," Raj said quietly, covering his ears like a child when their parents fought. Bernadette patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I'M MOVING OUT!" Leonard bellowed. "IN FACT I'M GOING ONLINE RIGHT NOW TO FIND A NEW APARTMENT WITH A ROOMMATE WHO'S NOT CRAZY!"

The occupants of Penny's apartment's eyes widened.

"You don't think he's serious, do you?" Raj asked worriedly. Sure, Leonard had threatened to move out before but he had usually said he'd be living with Howard, Raj or Penny.

"I donno, Raj. I don't think I've heard him this mad before," Howard remarked. "He might actually mean it this time."

* * *

He did. For the next couple of days, Leonard searched for an apartment to rent while he stayed at Raj's apartment. He was currently not speaking to Sheldon.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys," Leonard said with a sigh as they walked down the hallway. "I really hope this one is better than the others."

"Sure thing, buddy. So what do we know about this guy?" Howard asked curiously.

"Well his name is Robin Brown. He has a PhD in Chemistry," Leonard read from the flyer he had found in the university after knocking on the door, 23B. "He recently moved here from New York. He's a graduate of Harvard. He enjoys science fiction and he…" Leonard trailed off when the door opened.

The person standing in the doorway was female.

"Hi, are you, Leonard? I'm Robin," the woman greeted Leonard cheerfully, extending her hand for Leonard to shake. The three men couldn't seem to form sentences as they stuttered their hellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was shocked at how many people read this. Thank you so much. I hope I don't disapoint you with this chapter.**

* * *

Penny and Bernadette were watching Star Trek. Leonard had left the Star Trek season one DVD the last time, he had been over and the two girls couldn't agree on what movie to watch so they decided to give Star Trek a try.

"I don't get it," Penny said for the fifteenth time, staring at the TV in confusion. "Why can't Spock show any emotions?"

"He can show emotions but Vulcans have to use techniques to suppress them," Bernadette explained, having asked Howard the same question when they agreed to try things their spouse loved.

"Have to?" Penny asked in surprise. "Is it against the law for Vulcons to have emotions?"

"Vulcans. And as I understand it they have a code but that's all I really know. Before he could explain further, Howard got a call from his mother and that lasted till the end of his tour hours," Bernadette answered.

"That's okay. Maybe I'll ask Leonard to tell me after he gets home from work. He said he'd come over after he, Howard, Raj and Robin watch the Wolverine," Penny informed her.

"Oh they're hanging out with Leonard's roommate again. That's so nice of them to include him in their activities," Bernadette remarked, smiling.

"From what Leonard told me, he's into all that stuff as much as they are," Penny told her then she sighed. "I'm worried about Sheldon though. He must be pretty lonely living by himself." Penny and Bernadette knew from Amy that Sheldon hadn't even attempted to find a new roommate, he was still sure that Leonard would come back.

"I hope he'll be okay," Bernadette said worriedly. "Maybe I should tell Howard to invite him to see a movie or something."

"That might work. But you know that Sheldon is stubborn. He'll probably not want to go until Howard makes it seem like he desperately needs Sheldon to hang out with him," Penny commented.

"Yeah, I'll probably have to either watch all the Star Trek episodes, every version, to convince him to invite Sheldon," Bernadette agreed.

"Or you could just convince him by roleplaying with him like he's asked you to do," Penny began.

"I don't like Sheldon that much," Bernadette snapped.

The two girls' conversation was interrupted by Sheldon knocking on the door and saying Penny's name three times.

"It's open, Sheldon, come in," Penny called.

Sheldon walked in. He looked around the room, confused. "Where's Amy?"

"Um, not sure. Why did you think she was here?" Penny asked curiously.

"Because tonight's date night," Sheldon informed her plainly. "And usually the only reason Amy would be late for our date night is because she's hanging out with you."

"Well she's not here," Penny told him apologetically. She wondered where Amy was too. It wasn't like Amy to miss her date night with Sheldon.

"She's probably out with Rick," Bernadette suggested.

"Again? They've been hanging out a lot lately," Penny remarked.

"Who's Rick?" Sheldon questioned, sounding a little irritated. Penny wondered if Sheldon was jealous but she decided that was silly. Sheldon never got jealous. Although, according to Amy, he had gotten jealous over Stuart asking her out.

"An author who's doing some research and wanted to interview Amy," Bernadette explained, a little surprised that Amy hadn't told Sheldon.

"Oh, you mean Richard Randall," Sheldon guessed. "Oh no, Amy wouldn't be hanging out with him on our date night. He's far less important than her boyfriend. She probably just lost track of time. I always tell her that she should get a watch." Penny and Bernadette rolled their eyes. Luckily, Sheldon didn't see them because his phone rang. "Oh, it's Amy. I better take this."

He walked off into Penny's room, talking to Amy.

"Hey do you wanna go over to Leonard's new apartment? He should be home by now and you know how Raj makes them wait until he has perfected the popcorn," Penny asked hopefully.

"The Spock thing still bugging you," Bernadette guessed with a knowing smile.

"More than it should," Penny said with a sigh.

Before the girls could leave, Sheldon walked briskly into Penny's living room, looking bewildered and a tad annoyed.

"Penny, you have to drive me to Caltech immediately," Sheldon commanded.

"Why? Is Amy okay?" Penny questioned worriedly.

"Amy's fine," Sheldon answered crossly. "She apparently forgot about our date night because she's, get this, showing her friend, Rick, what she's working on. Now no more idly daling. Let's get a move on."

"Sheldon are you jealous?" Bernadette inquired, trying not to laugh.

"Of course not. I'm merely think Amy should be focusing on more important things then this author friend of hers," Sheldon replied.

"Like you?" Penny guessed.

"Exactly," Sheldon agreed. "Now hurry up."

* * *

After dropping Sheldon off at Caltech, Penny and Bernadette drove to Leonard's new apartment.

"I guess we're finally going to meet the famous Robin," Penny remarked.

"Yeah I don't know why the guys have been insisting on hanging out with him only at work and his apartment," Bernadette said as she knocked on the door.

They got their answer when a tall beautiful red head opened the door. Penny and Bernadette gaped at the woman in surprise.

"Is this Leonard's apartment?" Penny asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes it is," the woman replied cheerfully. "You must be Bernadette and Penny. I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Could you please send out Howard and Leonard?" Bernadette inquired through gritted teeth. "We would like to have a word with them."


End file.
